¡Shin-chan quiero tener sexo!
by Capuciine
Summary: Takao ya no daba mas con la espera, ya quería tener relaciones sexuales con su apreciado "Shin-chan" pero conociéndolo, siempre responde con un "No se paciente, por favor". ¿Y con eso bastaba? No, señor. [MidoTaka Lemon] [One-Shot]


**¡Hola a todos! Para los que no me conozcan soy "Beans-99" solo que ahora estaré disponible en esta cuenta. En fin, si se preguntan del porque el cambio de cuenta, la explicación está en mi perfil. Aquí les traigo un MidoTaka Lemon como se me había ocurrido en la mente. Y para Halloween estoy avanzando en escribir un One-Shot, más o menos largo y también contendrá Lemon de sus OTP's que si no me equivoco ya saben a lo que me refiero. (eve)**

 **Disclamer: KnB y sus personajes no son míos, son propiedad de su respectivo creador. Yo solo los utilizo con sin fines de lucros.**

* * *

 **Shin-chan. ¡Quiero tener sexo!**

 **[One-Shot]**

 **Por:** Capuciine.

* * *

 **Título:** Shin-chan. ¡Quiero tener sexo!

 **Género:** Humor/Romance.

 **Categoría:** M.

 **Escrito por:** Capuciine.

* * *

Takao suspiro.

Desde que era novio del ex-miembro de la Generacion de los Milagros, Shintaro Midorima, últimamente estaba un poco impaciente de que le pidiera que tuvieran "relaciones sexuales" por así decirse y que eso pudiera demostrar más su amor y confianza, aunque las cosas no le salían como lo esperaba.

Conociendo a Shintaro, practicamente siempre que sale con esa pregunta y le responde: "No. Sé paciente, por favor". ¿Que sea "paciente"? ¿En serio él creía que era una persona muy paciente? ¡No joda! Llevan saliendo desde que Seirin le ganó a Rakuzan en las finales del Winter Cup. En la actualidad, ya ambos tenían diecisiete años y decía que fuera paciente, Kazunari odiaba serlo y sin importar de lo que él diga, seguirá exigiéndole hasta que acepte algún día.

Ayer había ido a casa del peliverde para estudiar el examen Química que tendrían mañana a la primera hora. Por suerte no había nadie en su casa en estos momentos, ya que sus padres se habían ido de viaje por su aniversario y su hermana menor se fue con una amiga, menos mal que le dijo que volviera a las cinco de la tarde.

El pelinegro sonrió, ya que iban a pasar un gran tiempo solos, pero estaba completamente seguro que si hacia aquella propuesta de hacerlo y una vez más recibirá otro "Que sea paciente". Así que, se atrevió a mantener la boca bien cerrada y evitar ese tema.

¿Tantas ganas tenia de que su "Shin-chan" le haga suyo? Pues para el sí, el sexo era un tema que a Takao le llamaba la atención. Cuando estaba a su lado, siempre hacia comentarios provocativos para que Midorima cambiase de idea en acostarse con el pero muchos de sus intentos no funcionaban para nada.

Comparando con Kuroko, quien tenía una relación con Kagami. Sintió algo de envidia cuando el chico fantasma le conto de que ya habían tenido su primera vez, su cabeza rodaba todo el tiempo y preguntándose del porque Tetsuya tenía un novio que acepto tener sexo con él y a el no.

Hace un minuto que el peliverde se había ido a buscar algo para beber y comer, en especial porque había un calor que no se podía soportar y Takao decidió abrir un poco la ventana para que el viento también ayudara a ventilar un poco el lugar y tratar de que no se convierta en un horno caliente.

—Takao...¿Estas bien? —pregunto Midorima al regresar de la cocina y coloco en la mesa, dos vasos de jugo de naranja y sándwiches. —¿Qué tienes?

—Nada. —respondió con un tono poco frio.

—¿Seguro? —le volvio a preguntar, estaba un poco preocupado de lo que le pasaba al pelinegro que no le miraba ni siquiera a los ojos.

—Sí. —dijo con el mismo semblante.

Ahora el ambiente era tenso, muy pero muy tenso. Tanto que podías tocar la tensión que había. Ya no sabía muy cómo empezar "Actúa como novia en sus días" ¿Cómo fregados iba a hacer esto? Miro a su novio por el rabillo del ojo y frunció levemente el entrecejo, estaba muy tranquilo bebiendo de su refresco. ¿Es que acaso no le importaba que no le hablase?

—...Shin-chan.

—Dime.

—Estuve pensando...—dijo —. Y creo que…—Takao tomo aire, tenía que decirlo—Quetuyyodeberiamostenerrelacionesdeunabuenavez. —lo dijo tan rápido que el mayor lo miro con una ceja levantada.

—No entendí nada de lo que dijiste. — le dijo y Takao frunció el ceño, se puso de pie y se paró frente a él.

—Dije...¡Que hagamos eso de una vez por todas! — grito sonrojándose fuertemente y Midorima volvió a mirarlo muy confundido.

—¿Hacer qué? Explícate bien, Takao. —pregunto, eso hacía que la ira de su novio aumentara como al principio y ya sentía que hablar con Shintaro era una pérdida de tiempo, totalmente.

—Vete a la mierda —dijo dándose la vuelta muy indignado y cruzándose de brazos.

—Takao. ¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto poniéndose de pie y rodeándolo por la cintura.

—Es…es que tu no me entiendes. —pronuncio ahora con la mirada fija en el suelo.

—¿Porque dices eso? —le pregunto extrañado por la actitud del pelinegro.

—Eso, que no me comprendes. —dijo dándose la vuelta para encararlo – No… no sabes cómo me duele tu indiferencia.—ahora Takao estaba fingiendo que se limpiaba unas lágrimas de los ojos. Midorima lo miro sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía a su novio actuar de esa forma.

—¿Porque lo dices?

—¿Como que "porque"? ¿Alguna vez te has dado cuenta de que no mas das importancia? —le pregunto muy enojado a lo que no le permitió que Midorima dijera una palabra y continuo. —Siempre andas ocupado, ya sea por los estudio o por lo que Oha-Asa diga si saliste primero o no.

—No…no entiendo.

—¡Ves! ¡¿Ves, como no me entiendes nada de nada?!— grito el pelinegro dando unos pasos hacia atrás—. Yo quiero… yo quiero que tú y yo tengamos ¡Sexo! —dijo sonrojándose completamente. Shintaro abrió los ojos, sorprendido y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

—¡Lo que escuchaste!

—No…no es eso.

—¿Entonces qué? —volvió a pregunto pero todavía con su tono de enfado.

—Es que pensé de que no estabas listo para eso. —respondió sin dejar de mirarlo.

—¡Ah, claro! Y luego dices que YO soy el idiota...¿No es así?

—Takao…no es eso, mira…—comenzó a decir tratando de no malinterpretarlo como varias ocasiones— ¿Quieres tener "eso" de una vez?

—No, ya no —dijo al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda y Midorima se acercó a su novio, lo abrazo por la cintura.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Si.—respondió con seriedad en sus palabras.

—Qué pena, como dices que ya estás preparado, tal vez, no sé, podíamos hacerlo ahora —dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo y le dio un beso en la frente, Takao se puso rojo enseguida.

—¿Seguro? — pregunto esta vez él. Midorima rio ligeramente y le dio la vuelta.

Lo tomo del mentón y lo beso apasionadamente, disfrutando de la suavidad y calidez de los labios de este. Y Takao cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el tacto, poso ambos brazos detrás del cuello del más grande y lo pego más a él. Dirigió sus brazos a su cintura y comenzó a acariciar sus caderas.

Ya no había marchar atrás, ambos quería eso. Ambos lo deseaban. El peliverde lo tomo entre brazos y se dirigió a la cama depositándolo suavemente, y colocándose encima de él. El beso se tornó más apasionada cuando mordió ligeramente su labio inferior pidiendo entrada, Kazunari abrió ligeramente la boca permitiendo que la lengua de Midorima comenzara a explorar el interior de esta. Sintió como se derretía al sentir la lengua de este, empezaron a jugar insistentemente, una con la otra, comenzó a moverla, al ritmo de la de él dando inicio así, a una ardua batalla en la cual ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.

Las manos del mayor acariciaban los costados de Takao y emitía pequeñas acaricias en la cabellera verde de su novio, provocando unos pequeños suspiro de satisfacción. Se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, los dos se miraron entre sí y con la respiración agitada.

—¿Estás listo? —pregunto Midorima acariciándole la cabeza.

—Sí, creo que los dos lo estamos. —respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Midorima no dijo nada al respecto, lo único que hizo fue besarlo una vez más, solo que esta vez no fue tan apasionada como al principio, tenían los ojos cerrados, el pelinegro se sonrojo fuertemente al sentir como las manos del mayor tocaban la piel de su torso directamente, Kazunari fue el primero en abrir los ojos ligeramente dándose cuenta que este lo miraba fijamente, los volvió a cerrar dejándose llevar por las suaves caricias que él comenzó a depositar en su torso.

El peliverde bajo sus labios depositando pequeños besos en su clavícula hasta llegar a su cuello, sin perder tiempo comenzó a depositar besos turnando labios y lengua. Ante ese acto comenzó a suspirar más fuerte, sintiendo como el placer comenzaba a inundarlo.

—Ahh...—suspiro al sentir los fríos dientes de Midorima hacer contacto con su piel. Y este sonrió al ver su trabajo: una pequeña marca rojiza.

Levanto el rostro para ver a su amado, casi le da un ataque de diabetes al ver lo dulce y tierno que se veía: Tenía los ojos cerrados, la respiración entrecortada y sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas. Empezó a levantar la camisa blanca, que tenía puesta en esos momentos, dejando lucir su bien formado torso, el azabache levanto los brazos para facilitarle el trabajo, Takao sonrió una vez que su camisa estuvo en otro lado de la habitación. Admiraba cada detalle del pequeño cuerpo que tenía enfrente, o bueno, de su torso, comenzó a palpar los pequeños músculos que poseía, sacando de los labios del pelinegro, pequeños suspiros de placer.

Bajo sus labios posicionándolos en uno de sus pequeños botones rosados, lo lamio de manera juguetona provocando en él una especie de corriente eléctrica al recorrer en su espalda.

Esta vez, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza al sentir como la mano de Midorima comenzaba a jugar con su otro botón. Este sonrió y comenzó a succionar y morder mientras pellizcaba el otro. El menor no podía explicar las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, si se sentía así ahora como se sentirá cuando…

—Ahhh — no pudo completar su pensamiento ya que su pareja mordió el pezón jalándolo ligeramente. Haciendo que arqueara la espalda debido al placer que sintió.

—Takao...— susurro acercando sus labios a su oído para después morder el lóbulo de su oreja—. Me gusta cada sonido que haces.

—Shin-chan...

Fue acercando sus manos a la orilla de la camiseta que él estaba portando en ese momento y comenzó a levantarla revelando su ya bien formado torso. Midorima se separó de él y el mismo se quitó la prenda de arriba aventándola al mismo lugar a donde paro la camisa de él.

Volvió a unir sus labios juntando su torso desnudo con el de él, sintiendo directamente la calidez de su cuerpo. Comenzó a acariciar su torso, mientras sus lenguas tenían una dura batalla, Kazunari pasó sus manos en la espalda del peliverde y comenzó a depositar tímidas caricias. Shintaro sentía como su autocontrol se iba al diablo por cada caricia que el menor dejaba en su espalda. Se sentía extremadamente bien... ¿Cómo es que se negó antes?

—Takao. —susurro al ver como él fue dirigiendo sus manos a la orilla de su pantalón y comenzó abajarlo junto a su ropa interior, revelando la erección que estaba teniendo en esos momentos. Sonrió pícaramente, deleitándose al ver ese "gran" amigo que su novio poseía. Levanto la vista para verlo, estaba completamente rojo y miraba a otro lado parpadeando varias veces.

—Tan grande...

Comenzando a acariciarlo de arriba y abajo. El peliverde se aferró a la sabanas, sintiendo su respiración entrecortarse. El sonido de sus gemidos iba aumentando y por no mencionar, el placer que estaba sintiendo era inmenso, sentía algo que crecía en su interior y que estaba punto de explotar.

—¿Se siente bien? —pregunto sin dejar de masturbarlo.

—S-si... —respondió con la respiración entrecortada.

Takao introdujo el miembro en su boca, comenzando a lamerlo como si se tratara de un helado. Los gemidos del mayor se convirtieron en gritos. El pelinegro lamia las partes más sensibles, provocando en él, espasmos que recorrían todo su cuerpo, era tan placentero, sintió como algo en el explotaba y sin poder evitarlo se corrió en la boca de Kazunari, quien hizo un esfuerzo en beber todo lo que salió de su interior.

Se sonrojo fuertemente, tanto del placer como de la vergüenza y el azabache lamio por última vez y lo miro con una sonrisa.

—Gracias por la comida. —le dijo en un tono burlon haciendo que el peliverde frunciera el ceño. —Estoy listo, puedes ponerlo dentro.

—Todavía no. — dijo. A lo que Takao lo miro intrigado, y sin darse cuenta, hizo que se dieran la vuelta quedando el encima de él. —Bakao, tu ni siquiera te has desvestido. — dijo señalando su pantalón.

El rostro de Midorima estaba peor que un jitomate maduro, era poco. Asintió levemente y con manos temblorosas comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón, una vez hecho el trabajo, comenzó a bajarlo junto a su bóxer. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver el tamaño de "eso" que poseía su pareja pero ese pensamiento estuvo de más. Termino con su labor dejándolo igual de desnudo que él.

Lo miro y sonrió mientras bajaba sus labios a uno de sus pezones y comenzaba a lamerlo mientras estimulaba el otro.

—Shin-chan...—suspiro el pelinegro dejándose llevar por el placer.

Después de unos segundos, bajo sus labios, depositando pequeños besos por su torso hasta llegar a "esa parte", tomo el miembro del menor entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo. Miro a Takao, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y comenzaba a gemir.

—Ah…Shin-chan...– gimió Takao viendo fijamente a su novio, observando cada movimiento que este hacía. El mayor bajo sus labios y lo introdujo en su boca, sintiendo las palpitaciones que este tenía.

Comenzó a lamerlo rápidamente, inclusive más rápido que Midorima, cosa que le sorprendió a él, su mente estaba nublada por el placer, quería sentir más. Pero era él, el que le haría sentir el placer a él. Lo tomo de los hombros haciendo que se detuviera.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto un poco confundido por ese acto.

Ahora dirigió su mano a la entrada del menor, se mordió el labio, era la primera vez de ambos, y sabía que dolía, tendría que hacerlo con cuidado si no quería lastimarlo. Lentamente introdujo un dedo, sintiendo como el pelinegro se tensaba por completo; se sentía placentero pero a la vez dolía. Comenzó a mover su dedo de manera lenta formando leves círculos para estimularlo mejor e introdujo otro dedo e hizo exactamente lo mismo.

—Ah...—gimió encantado por ese acto pero le dolia un poco.

—¿Te duele? — pregunto a lo que el pelinegro negó levemente con la cabeza.

Introdujo el tercer dedo y también comenzó a moverlos, solo que esta vez fue un poco más rápido. Tanto Takao como el, estaba lo suficientemente estimulado y decidió acomodar sus piernas, tomo estas y las coloco encima de su hombro.

—Aquí voy. —dijo, al ver que Kazunari asentía y poco a poco, comenzó a introducirse dentro de él, de manera lenta, procurando no lastimarlo.

—Hazlo rápido, Shin-chan. —pidió el azabache.

Pero sabía que si lo hacía de manera lenta, el dolor sería más. Enseguida Midorima se preocupó por eso, pero aun así, asintió y de una sola estocada logro adentrarse completamente en su interior. El chico con ojos de halcón contuvo un grito y encajo sus uñas en la espalda del peliverde.

—Lo siento. —dijo Shintaro mientras limpiaba las lágrimas del chico.

—No pasa nada, Shin-chan, no te detengas. —dijo Kazunari con los ojos cerrados y con una voz algo entrecortada.

Segundos después, las embestidas fueron cada vez más rápido que al principio,

—¡Ahh, m-mas rápido! —pedía Takao moviendo sus caderas al ritmo que las de su novio.

Obedeciendo la orden del pelinegro, Midorima lo tomo de las caderas y a medida fue aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas, sacándole mas placer al menor y a el mismo, ahora el cuarto estaba lleno de olor a sexo recién hecho.

—¡Ahh! ¡Shin-chan eres el mejor!

—¡Takao!

Ya no podía contenerse por más tiempo, se sentía maravilloso estar en el interior de su novio. Al sentir como su interior hacia contracción con su miembro, grito de placer y se corrió en su interior, llegando a su orgasmo.

Rápidamente, Takao lo abrazo fuertemente por la espalda del peliverde, y este se aferró a él, también lo sostenía muy fuerte pero con delicadeza para no lastimarlo, lo último que el menor sintió fue como el líquido caliente del mayor que entraba en su interior.

Tardaron unos cuantos segundos y Midorima salió del pelinegro con mucho cuidado, el mayor se recostó a su lado. Entre los dos, ya estaban agitados y trataban de recuperar el aire, el único que soltó una risa fue Takao, quien al observar el rostro rojo de su pareja, parecía un tomate combinando con su cabellera verde.

—Yo nunca pensé que fueras así de bueno. —dijo muy sorprendido era su primera vez en la que Midorima fue delicado pero un poco agresivo.

—Te amo. —le dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente.

—Y yo a ti. —dijo Takao posando su mano en la mejilla derecha de Midorima, quien tenía los ojos cerrados por esa acaricia. —¿Que tal una segunda ronda?

—No, si lo hacemos otra vez, no podrás caminar por una semana y yo soy el que va a recibir reclamos. —contesto el peli verde ajustándose los lentes y ante su respuesta, Takao solo inflo los cachetes.

—Shin-chan, tengo mucho frio. ¿Me puedes calentar?— dijo ahora de forma seductora y una vez más, Midorima se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Aw, ya no sé qué hacer con mi vida, estos dos hacen una pareja muy Kawaii que ya más de uno se atreve a escribir de ellos, los amo. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, dejen Reviews o cualquier cosa, nos vemos.**

 **PD: Echo de menos a mi novio, ingreso a la Universidad este año y lo amo un montón.**


End file.
